CCS-class battlecruiser
Operational History Variants Barrage-pattern Originally built from ships left in the defensive fleets of and other colonies, this hodge-podge excuse for a warship eventually became a single unified class through the influence of the Kig-Yar Union. Referred to as the Barrage-class, it sacrificed some of its carrier capabilities to include short ranged tethers, boarding tubes, and a . Observers have noted that such modifications made the ship ideal for piracy, and with the fall of the Democratic Government and the subsequent rise of the Pirate Princes, some ships have become invaluable tools. Externally, they are largely identical, though their nanolaminate plating features a ruddy brown or yellow colouration. They also possess fin like ridges running along the port and starboard wings, though these are entirely cosmetic. Dread-pattern Manufactured locally on Doisac, this warship is instantly recognisable as a pattern of the CCS-class. Built at local shipyards using locally-sourced materials, these ships suffer from an inferior build quality, having had most of its design built by slave labour. Because of shortages of important material, it skimps on a few of the more advanced features seen in other CCS models. Instead, it carries large hangar bays and weapon banks, intended to allow it to carry large forces and function as an attack ship, winning a fleet battle before beginning the planetary invasion, or as a raid leader, paving the way for smaller escorts. The most noticeable external change is additional plating around the ‘neck’ of the ship, and a heavily armoured prow, with a single fin as part of the forward bulge. Elefen-pattern The Elefen-pattern battlecruiser was by far the most popular vessel not only in its class but quite possibly the most popular form of warship within the entire Covenant fleet. Fast, well-shielded and above all reliable, earning command of an Elefen-pattern battlecruiser is usually seen a shipmaster's crowning achievement and proof that they are fit to command one of the Covenant's armadas. Their frequent deployment in combat ensures that distinction is easy to acquire, but comes with a sizable risk; should an assignment be met with failure, then the commander is the only one at fault. The Elefen is as close to a base model as one can say for a Covenant ship. Equally capable of operations in both atmosphere and in space, the Elefen is easily the most versatile of all CCS classes; whereas the others are either too valuable, too specialised or too few in number, these battlecruisers have the numbers and expandability to be used in any role imaginable. Although they excel at ship-to-ship combat, a single Elefen is well-shielded enough to directly siege enemy worlds and set up an occupation force, ensuring any rebellions are quickly crushed. They are easy and reliable enough to maintain that some Ministries and fleets have them reconfigured into combat repair or forward construction ships, and their expansive hangars used for ferrying an invasion force are easy to retool into another set role. In fact, many of the Elefen's are easy to replace and can indeed support more powerful models. This keeps every Elefen like an individual among its kind far more than any other Covenant ship class. Firro-pattern The Firro-pattern battlecruiser is an older style of attack vessel that is in an odd position within the Covenant fleet. Introduced after the 29th in order to suppress heretical factions challenging the Covenant's supremacy, these combat vessels are being supplemented and forced out of more glamorous roles such as interception and planetary assault by newer patterns of the CCS-class. However, these elderly warships are far from useless and still proudly serve within combat fleets throughout the Covenant, boasting battle-honours from conflicts that to this day are respected by many ex-Covenant crews. The Firro-pattern was introduced as a heavy warship which was designed specifically to operate specifically within the Covenant's immense borders, rather than also outside of them. Its sensory and communications coverage is reduced compared to later models, visible by the two larger fins which forms rather than the more common quad-configuration. Its weapons, while consisting of older models, are still powerful and well-balanced. Curiously, its plasma batteries are particularly adept at depleting energy shielding better than those on newer vessels, a quirk that has been emphasised in recent years as the Great Schism increased in scope. Its shields are still capable of dissipating a considerable amount of punishment, although are no longer the standard by which defensive barriers are measured by. Indeed, the Firro-pattern is in essence a very standard pattern of the class, only slightly less powerful and efficient than more modern patterns. However, the Covenant has gifted some members of the pattern upgrades in order to make the most of them, stripping out some of the hull in order to increase their troop-carrying capacity. Additional assembly fabricators and shield overlay beams have also been seen, giving them new life as support cruisers capable of repairing their fleet in the thick of battle. Ket-pattern Niidon-pattern A First Fleet refit of the Ket-pattern, these pseudo-transports serve as planetary invasion craft, diving down close to a planet's surface to unload massive waves of vehicles, infantry, and aircraft through their large gravity lifts. Once the initial area has been cleared of hostiles, these ships are intended to support ground offensives through consistently replenishing their ground forces, not direct fire support, although their sheer size allows them to act as such. Like all First Fleet refits, they have received many improvements and have a superior restart system in case of EMP Attacks. The first of these warships was discovered by the outside galaxy at Installation 07, after one such vessel made a close patrol of the installation. Nomad-pattern Developed and built by The Freeholds, these ships are a standardised CCS pattern in use with their military. Made across the Freeholds, this ship actually remains close to the original CCS specifications, though it follows more cargo orientated patterns. It sacrifices some of its hangar bays to carry additional internal storage, ideal for their long-range patrols or campaigns far from home. They also fulfil the role of armed merchants or refugee transports, among other necessary functions for the Freeholds. Externally, the armour has been modified with additional ribbing, allowing it to survive rigours earlier CCS-classes may have struggled with. Reckoning-pattern Built in secret by the Demiurge, unlike most post-war patterns, this variation is still built using assembly forges, and features many comforts enjoyed by war-era vessels. Built using newly developed nanolaminates, it is harder to detect by conventional sensors, second in this regard only to the Xarixum-pattern. It lacks the coach built design of previous patterns, and instead has a fixed design focusing on armour and weapons, with a small fighter complement. Every ship has the necessary expansion to include electronic warfare systems, and stealth systems, though these are usually installed after the ship has been built, based on per-mission requirements. Aside from the black hull, the ship looks largely identically to its predecessors. Salvation-pattern Created from salvaged wrecks of captured vessels, the Salvation-class emphasises speed and resilience; it strikes hard and fast, then flees before retribution can find it. Usually created by the forge ship Chainbreaker, they use rare components smuggled to them by the Swords of Sanghelios and their own ‘home-brewed’ electronic warfare systems to create a dangerous predator. They possess elongated fins, as well as two more on each side of the vessel, and above the engine shroud. Seravee-pattern Rarely seen in the field, not much is known about this pattern other than what could be deduced from its role. Following the theme of other original First Fleet battlecruisers, it is suspected to be an update of the Xarixum-pattern, possessing stealth capabilities as well as general improvements to all systems. As it is considered by them to be a capital ship, it is thought they also have a reactor-restart system to ward off EMP Attacks. What is known is that these vessels have the most powerful engines of any post-war CCS-class pattern, allowing them to make rapid escapes if detected. This was observed at the only time a Seravee-pattern was discovered, after the Swords of Sanghelios caught one spying on them at and attempted to intercept it. Telkaar-pattern Technically considered a subclass of the Elefen-pattern, the Telkaar-pattern battlecruiser is a native warship designed, tested, and built by the [[First Fleet of Gallant Ingenuity|First Fleet of Gallant Ingenuity]]. Like all other First Fleet refit vessels, these battlecruisers contain sizable improvements to their engine construction, although they benefit from their status as capital ships which sees their reactors being easier to restart after interruptions. These ships are considered much more dangerous than the Elefen thanks to these enhancements, which has contributed in them becoming the most common classification of battlecruiser in the First Fleet. A number of these were present at , patrolling alongside other Niidon-pattern battlecruisers and ''Eiolkaar''-pattern assault carriers. Xarixum-pattern Only identified by the UNSC after the wreck formerly christened the was discovered, the Xarixum-pattern is the rarest of all identified CCS-class cruiser encountered to-date, and one of the most dangerous. Distinguished by its jet-black hull, these battlecruisers are specially-built special operations starships that are deployed in instances for prowler-hunting operations, when a sensitive target would need to be boarded, or when a is insufficient for force deployment. While only slightly better-armed then the Elefen-pattern, the Xarixum-pattern's true edge is its advanced suite of sensors, countermeasures and stealth technology. It features a never-before-seen variation of which does not emit infrared radiation for sensors to home in on, all while allowing light to pass through it normally. This exceeds the capabilities of even the most technologically-sophisticated in existence. Its sensors are equally-impressive. The bloodthirsty targeting intelligence, pre-loaded with detailed schematics of all warship types encountered by the Covenant, can direct precision strikes to completely disable them. Finally, its hangars, although smaller than usual for the class, are packed with stealth-optimised boarding craft and a few squadrons of and Banshee interceptors in case of emergencies. Yonlop-pattern Designed and built exclusively by the Unggoy, the Yonlop-pattern battlecruiser is the smallest capital ship fielded by the Unggoy Coalition. Named after a major rebel leader during the , these battlecruisers are designed to be easy to build within Balaho's immense cavern-foundries, many of which mix advanced assembler vats with horribly-outdated mechanical cranes and fission-powered furnaces. As a result, they are significantly more greebled than other patterns, require more manpower, and are difficult to refit due to their poor-developed design. This only further shows how inefficient they are compared to the base model, with up to three Yonlop-patterns needed to overpower a single Elefen-pattern battlecruiser. Where they distinguish themselves the most, besides their yellowed colouration, is their unique armament, which is focused towards armour penetration - a side-effect of using cheaper munitions over energy weapons. In place of most of its complement of pulse lasers, the Yonlop boasts cheap as its primary defence against aircraft, divided between the Cortana-pattern ultimate crystalline accelerators, a heavy semi-homing anti-ship cannon, and the Revolution-pattern super-fast supercombiners which fires smaller rounds more focused towards interceptors and dogfighters. While some plasma torpedo silos are still fitted, it now benefits from missile pods filled with -tipped explosives. These, unfortunately, are slower and less effective than Archer missiles, as they are too big for them to explode efficiently which also leads to them being easily picked off by point-defences. The last addition is the Z-2559 cannon on the belly, which fires a spray of hardlight in close proximity to the battlecruiser. Their quality varies, with the best-built cannons forming a temporary web of hardlight between the projectiles to poorly-calibrated shards bouncing off the Yonlop's own shielding and hitting the vessel back. These do exhibit unpredictable homing behaviours after hitting a non-target as well, although unlike the crystals their ability to distinguish between friend and foe seems to be based on chance and luck. As for durability, their poor construction means that despite the addition of stronger blends into their armour, they are easy to defeat. This is because they have numerous weaknesses where a strong-enough explosive can cause the warship to break apart, making them horribly susceptible to bombers. Their reliance on recovered battlefield scrap also means that the performance of each individual of this pattern performs slightly differently and may meet different specifications - a frustrating prospect for enemy and ally alike. The Yonlop-pattern first appeared in at the very end of the , and quickly became a common sight in both Unggoy-dominated militaries and outward. Being contracted to independent shipyards, a number would fall into the hands of and raiders, who came to value its more conventional arsenal. Ships of the Line Gallery CCS at Harvest.jpg CCS-class battlecruiser glassing.png CCS Legends.jpg 800px-CCS-Battlecruiser.jpg SoS_CCS.png Category:Covenant ships Category:Battlecruiser classes